That Arcade Feel
by Hedlund
Summary: The story behind the man and legend, Johnny Turbo. Contains slash, but that's the least of its problems.
1. chapter 1

Johnny Turbo or anything associated with him does not belong to me in any way. Honestly? I'm not mourning that.

A/N: Ever heard of Johnny Turbo? – No? I'm not surprised. As superheroes go, he's not exactly of Superman fame, but he does exist outside my imagination. I discovered him only a month ago, but his promotional comic apparently ran in a lot of magazines in the early nineties. I suggest that any potential readers checks out his story over at Sardius' website before starting with my fic. It gets less confusing that way. ;)

Anywho, the genius behind that site mentioned that he had yet to discover any fanfiction devoted to our Feka bashing hero. Being the deranged soul that I am, I decided to write some Johnny Turbo fanfiction. So, let our hero and his devoted sidekick take the stage. There will be love and laughter (not so sure about the last part though) as Johnny takes on the evil FEKA corporation. End of A/N.

**That Arcade Feel **

Jonathan Brandstetter was a man in his prime. He was a fulltime computer expert by day, and the defender of all things good by night. …_All_ things good, you ask? Well, at least a defender of the Turbo Duo and its share of the console market. But that's good, right?

His mission in life was to spread the word about Turbo Duo and its awesome intenseness, and to warn the kiddies about the evil robots at the FEKA Corporation. Just ordinary heroic stuff. As any good hero he had a special super-hero alias: Johnny Turbo.

The life of a hero can be lonesome, but not for our Jonathan. He had a lover and friend who was always there for him. He had Tony to thank for a lot. The man was an absolute angel. _His_ angel. They had met years ago, while they were still both in college. It had been love at first sight, at least for Jonathan. It had taken him some time to win the shy Tony's heart, but ever since they had shared that first kiss, there was no turning back for either of them. Now they shared an apartment, a bed, and a life.

-

So, how did this great American hero's career start? What made him take the bold decision of devoting his life to fighting evils? The truth was that he had an apparition. One night he had a dream. Not just any dream, oh no. This dream had been _intense_. A disembodied voice had spoken to him, claiming that he was destined to slaughter the competition for Turbo Duo. Jonathan had been afraid and haunted by doubt, but as days went by with FEKA making larger and larger profits, he had made his decision. He, Jonathan Brandstetter, was going to embrace his destiny. And thus, Johnny Turbo was born. So far only in theory, but as soon as he would get himself a nice super hero getup, Johnny Turbo would step out into the real world.

Unfortunately, Jonathan had never learnt how to design and make clothes. He would be needing help, and there was only one person in the whole wide world that he trusted enough to ask. Tony. Always the devoted husband, Tony hadn't laughed at him or gotten him committed, no Tony did nothing like that. He just listened intently as Jonathan told him about his dream, and agreed that yes, this was Jonathans destiny. He even promised to make him the costume. Jonathan had been so happy, and that night they had made sweet, sweet love together.

-

Jonathan watched Tony as he, dressed in the cute little bowtie that Jonathan had got for him on his last birthday, dusted the shelve of Turbo Duo games. The collection of games was Jonathans pride and joy, and it contained such amazing titles as Gate of Thunder, Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective (on CD!) and Lords of Thunder. No one was allowed near that shelve besides him, and when he'd been a really good boy – Tony.

That was the case today. Tony had earned to lay hand on the most intense collection of games ever to be released. He had done such an amazing job making the Turbo-suit that Jonathan couldn't deny him anything. Oh, it was a work of art all right. The jumpsuit was of an enticing shade of forest green, the gloves and boots were of ruby red rubber and looked gorgeous together with the yellow bandoleer and tool belt. The belt buckle, designed to make the FEKA goons tremble with fear, and the trendy baseball cap made him stand out, but the piece de la resistance was a pair of sassy goggles. Jonathan almost giggled in glee when he thought of the costume. Oh yes, Johnny Turbo would make his grand entrance tonight, leading the way towards a FEKA-free future.

Night fell over the city, and Jonathan made the transformation from computer expert to super hero. He kissed Tony goodbye and tenderly wiped off his tears with his hand, letting it linger on Tony's cheek for an extra second before he bolted out of their apartment. Poor Tony, so sensitive and worried over Jonathan's well-being. It wasn't necessary, it really wasn't.

The FEKA goons were standing in a dark street corner harassing innocent bystanders when Johnny Turbo made his grand entrance. He struck the pose that he had been practising on in front of the bathroom mirror and it just felt so _righ_. This was his destiny, and no evil communist robots could take that away from him.

The End?

A/N: Okay, I freaked myself out with some parts of this story, but if the plot bunny will leave me alone it will have been worth it. I hope that the rating is high enough. If it isn't let me know and I'll have it changed.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: In the last chapter of the Johnny Turbo saga, our chubby hero was just about to claim his destiny. Will he succeed? Exactly how evil are the FEKA goons? Does Johnny still have claim on the fair Tony's heart? Keep reading to find out.

**Chapter 2, because I don't have a life, dammit!**

Johnny Turbo, in his hero pose (tm) was truly a sight to be seen. Even the most hardened FEKA goon would agree on that. The green bodysuit made his already impressing belly demand even more respect from the hearts of criminals and innocents alike. With a commanding voice, that held promises of agonizing pain if not obeyed, he bellowed a threatening "Hey, punks!" at his surprised foes. They weren't the only ones who were staring though. To his immense pleasure he seemed to have attracted quite an audience to the scene of the crime. _It must be my snazzy costume. Who can blame them for being impressed_?

The enemy reacted at his entree just like he had anticipated, with confusion. He preferred his opponents like that, so he continued, "Don't go around spreading lies, because you might come to regret it." A big, toothy grin accompanied that statement. Considering exactly how much teeth he had, it was a scary sight to be seen.

"Who the hell are you!" one, soon to be unfortunate, goon asked.

"Your worst nightmare." And with that, the game was afoot.

One gravity-defying leap later, FEKA goon nr1 went down with a sickening "THUD!", breaking a stop sign and nearly landing on a man in a wheel-chair in the process. Johnny smiled victoriously, and started his prepared speech as the other minions lunged at him.

"You keep saying that FEKA is the first and only system of its kind! But it's **not**! The Turbo Duo was available before FEKA's was." "ZARK!" he blasted one of the attacking Blues Brother's rejects with his handy ray-gun. The goon flew backwards and hit a brick wall so hard that it cracked. The spectators that hadn't been hit with either ray-gun, flying bricks nor goon 'Ohh'-ed in admiration.

"Additionally, the Turbo Duo games are more intense than yours, _and_ they've got that **arcade feel**." "POW!" The hoodlum who had, up until that point, slowly been stalking towards Johnny with a girder in his raised hand was rendered innocuous with one well-aimed uppercut. "Ack!" and that was the last thing thug nr2 ever would say. _It's a shame that his mommy wasn't here to record it,_ Johnny thought smugly.

"I'm here to put a stop to all your lies." There were still three goons advancing on him, but Johnny would have none of that. With an almighty "BAM!" he knocked them down, scattering their evil sunglasses all over the pavement.

A job well done, but Johnny still had one thing left to do. He grabbed the collar of the only goon who was still breathing, shook him, and waited for him to get out of his coma. When the black clad gangster opened his _glowing red_ eyes, Johnny was not at all surprised to learn that "he" was in fact an "it". After all, no mere humans would ever consider doing something as evil as to sell videogames out on the street.

"Who _are_ you?" the robot asked with fear in his AI generated voice.

"I'm Johnny Turbo, and I suggest that you run home to mommy before I kick your ass, Turbo-style."

The robot complied, and Johnny was suddenly alone with the decimated but adoring crowd on the bloody battlefield previously known as 9th street. Tired but happy he cast his beaten enemies a disdainful glance and waved at the small gathering of spectators. They were still looking at him in shock, but eventually one small boy started clapping, and the rest of the crowd was soon to follow. _It's not a 'Rah', but it'll do for now_.

He turned around and started to walk home. His little Tony-bun would be waiting for him, and maybe he'd even made cookies. With that encouraging thought, Johnny quickened his pace considerably, and only the sounds of rapidly approaching ambulances and the wheezing breath of the audience members broke the tranquillity.

End of part 2.

A/N: I'm enjoying this way too much.


End file.
